The Light-Gard.TM. system is known to protect valuable objects against theft by connecting them to a cable which carries a signal. In order to steal an object, the cable usually must be broken. An alarm is typically provided for alerting the appropriate people when the signal is received which indicates the cable has been broken. Such an alarm system is the Minatronics Light-Gard.TM. product.